onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Marguerite (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Marguerite Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Stage 1 : Wicca. She will despair both captain for 99 turns and will have 23 hit barrier, she only have 110 HP but with very high defence. Use poison to kill her like Caesar, Croc or Van Decker special. Stage 2: Jewelry Bonney Avoid killing the 2 thugs in front of her , if they killed they will despair both captain. My team: Cap: Shiki , Fr Cap: Fujitora Subs: Colo Smoker, Vergo, Doffy and GPU Use Fujitora and GPU special, after her HP get around 50% burst , need to be careful since Shiki special will kill the thugs and clear the stage Stage 3: Laki You need to kill all the thugs since every one of them hold certain buff then you can kill her My team: Cap/Fr cap: Shiki/Fujitora Subs: Tesoro, Any PSY Driven unit you have, Doffy and GPU Usual deal, GPU and Fujitora and kill the thugs around her, she hit for 8k every turn when all the thugs dies and she will give you bad and meat orb. Burst when around 50% HP and clear the stage Stage 4: Boa She will bind heal and will hit you for 8k every 2 turn. My Team: Cap/Fr Cap: Shiki/Fuji Subs: Doffy, Enel, Gladius, Marco Ship: Mobby Dick. Strategy here , before leaving stage 3 heal back up using Marco. Then use Fujitora special, attack her normally. When her HP around 30% burst and try to kill her, if she survive she will lock 1 person for 7 turns (can be captain) and she will do it every 2 turns (I think) Stage 5: My team: Cap/Fr Cap: QCK Law/QCK Law Subs: Diamante, WB , Eneru, Marco Ship: Mobby Dick Before leaving stage 3 use Marco, Stage 4 (Boa) use WB special and when your orb align use 1 Law Special to kill her. Boa attack is the same as Stage 4 only she have less HP. Stage 5: Margaret She will have 5 mobs around her, use Diamante to help you stall and kill them one by one. She will always rotate between healing for 100k and anti KO. She attack for 4,5k so with all that HP you can survive very long and even outlast Boa healing lock and heal back with Marco. She doesn't enrage only when she at 20% HP will put anti damage (gold shield) for 2 turns. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Musshuru Team Builder Helper